Habsburg (Epithet)
In Chawosaurian History, Politics, Culture, and Society, the term "Habsburg" (widely referred to as Habbit for short) is a derogatory slur widely and typically used towards Chawosaurians who are the products of Inbreeding. The slur directed at Chawosaurians who Inbreed is Habsburger. The slur is also rarely used on Chawosaurians who are Biracial. If you were in the Chawosaurian World if you hear a Chawosaurian say the word "Habsburging" which means Inbreeding in Chawosaurian dog whistle and derogatory language. The term "Habsburg" originates from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Habsburg Habsburg dynasty], a major European royal dynasty that once reigned Western '''and Southeast Europe, especially in '''Spain, Austria, Switzerland, and Germany (Germany, Austria, and Switzerland were at the time part of the 'Holy Roman Empire). The family lasted from the Dark Ages until the death of Holy Roman Empress, Maria Theresa, on November 29, 1780, the European Habsburg dynasty are known for their inbreeding, which destroyed the Habsburg dynasty in Spain with the death of Charles II of Spain, the perfect example of the consequences of inbreeding, Charles II died in 1700, and the whole dynasty died out 80 years later in 1780. Today, the Brunswick children are nicknamed "''The Brunswick Habsburgs" in reference to their Inbred birthrights. Origin and History '''The Habsburg Dynasty The House of Habsburg was a major European royal dynasty that reigned more than one European Kingdom. The dynasty lasted from the Dark ages, reigned through the Renaissance, and crumbled completely in the Colonial era. The dynasty was best known for their inbreeding, King Charles II of Spain was the product of a mother and father who are uncle and niece, as a result, Charles II had the Habsburg Jaw, the most famous inbreeding infection suffered by the Habsburgs who were born from inbreeding parents. Charles II attempted to have a child but was useless, when he died in 1700, Spain had a succession crisis, and the Habsburg dynasty loses it's grip on power over Spain and was replaced by France's Bourbon dynasty. The House of Habsburg was one of Europe's most powerful royal dynasties ever lived yet their descendants still live today. Scandalous Inbreeding in the Timothian Dynasty In the spring of 2018 (Northern Hemisphere), it was revealed that the Bismarcks, Schwartz, Websters, Montgomeries, and MacKenzies have been inbreeding with cousins to keep their royal aristocratic bloodline secured and unsharable to other families. Reactions from the Chawosaurian public was apathetic because this isn't new to Chawosaurians, and they questioned how was it scandalous when it happened just as long as Chawosauria existed. Chawosaurians are divided on Incest, while it is taboo in the United States, United Kingdom, and others of the Western Civilization, Incest isn't really taboo but are Chawosaurians who argue against Incest, the Chawosaurians call other Chawosaurians born out of incest, or performs incest "Habsburgs" for a long time. Slur in Politics The slur "Habsburg" is thrown around in political debates about legislation addressing Incest and Inbreeding, this triggered praise among those who support banning inbreeding and incest, and condemnation among those who support legislation legalizing inbreeding and incest. Public Opinion on Inbreeding in Chawosauria 83% of Chawosaurians say they're fine with people inbreeding, while 10% of Chawosaurians say the opposite, but surprisingly that same 83% also say they have no interest in performing incest or inbreeding, no surprise from that same 10% who oppose inbreeding. Apathy towards Inbreeding is so widespread in Chawosauria, and Apathy towards those who suffer from negative side effects caused by inbreeding is so widespread. The Chawosaurian Health Care system has no interest in prioritizing the health consequences of inbreeding. When Inbred Chawosaurians attempted to seek medical help for their genetic mutations, they are rejected and denied health insurance, even Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu refused to cover Inbred people under his Healthcare plan, although the emperor is the stepfather of the Brunswick children.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Insulting Slur